


Sometimes Life Socks

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyday life frustrations, F/M, kinda crack fic-ish, murderous socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Cas is a precious sweetheart that'll do anything for you





	Sometimes Life Socks

You tossed and turned on the air mattress. You hated squatting. Not that cheap motel rooms were much better, but you missed the bunker. You missed your own bed and you missed your angel, who was off doing God knows what God knows where.

Cas didn’t sleep. When you were at home he usually stayed in bed with you anyway, but when you were “borrowing” an old run down house or spend the night in some motel room, he usually took of, since he knew Dean was creeped out by him watching over you all, when you slept.

Tonight you wished he would have ignored the older Winchester though. It had been a long day. Walking from house to house interrogating witnesses. Your damn socks and your new shoes (helped along by the heat) had scrapped all the skin of your heel. Laying under the covers now it itched and burned.

You had put up with Sam and Dean’s unending bickering about the case, about music, about where to eat and where to sleep. You were so worn out but you still couldn’t find rest, which made you all the more grumpy.

“Great!” You mumbled to yourself, as you realized your bladder was conspiring against you as well. Preventing you from drifting to sleep.

You rolled to your side trying to ignore your need to go to the bathroom. A battle you lost after only a few minutes, so you stepped off the madras as quietly as you could, in effort not to wake the two sleeping Winchesters in the next room. What you hadn’t planned on was your sock had slipped down your foot making you slip as you got up. You fumbled through the darkness desperately fighting to stay on your feet, rather than landing on your ass with a bang loud enough to send Sam and Dean running into the room.

You managed to stay on your feet, but your ankle scraped against the side of the wall taking of another chunk of skin almost making you scream out in anger and pain.

You limped to the bathroom, where you managed to bandage your ankle. You tossed your socks on the bathroom floor before you peed and returned to your madras. You let yourself fall onto your stomach with your face buried in the pillow as you began sobbing.

You tears made you even more angry with yourself, but your anger only succeeded in making your tears flow more freely. Oh, how you needed him. To feel his arms and wings safely wrapped around you. To feel protected and loved. To hear him say, he would never leave you and everything would be okay. You knew your yearning was ridiculous. You had seen Cas a few hours ago but still you missed him.

The flap of his wings made you jump and you looked up to see concerned ocean blue eyes studying you.

“Y/N, are you okay? I heard you calling. Have you been crying?”

You quickly wiped away your tears, as you send him a bewildered look. “No i didn’t Cas.”

“Well, maybe it was more of a longing, but you needed me, so here I am.” Cas sent you a calming smile and you couldn’t help yourself from throwing your arms around his neck. You breathed in his scent. Honey and ocean breeze. Unique and just Cas.

“I am sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to drag you back here. I just had a really long day and I swear my socks are trying to kill me!”

“Y/N…” Cas began but you silenced him by pressing your lips against him.

“Please stay with me tonight? I know you usually…” This times it was Cas turns to rob you of your words with a sweet tender kiss.

“All you ever have to do is ask Y/N.”

Cas laid down on the bed with you in his arms. Protectively wrapping his wings around you and never taking his eyes of your bag standing in the middle of the floor, as he felt you drift to sleep resting against his chest.

***

“Cas?” You frowned, as you went through your bag the next morning. “Where are all my socks?!”

“I wasn’t sure which were cursed, so I burned them all.” Cas paused, when he saw the shocked expression on your face. He tilted his head slightly taking in your reaction.

“Was that wrong Y/N?”

Your jaw dropped trying to process what he had just said. “Cas, ** _I was being sarcastic_**.”

You couldn’t help yourself from laughing, when you saw the wet puppy dog expression on his face.

“I am so sorry, Y/N…” Cas’ eyes dropped to the floor and you stopped laughing, as you walked up to him cupping his face in your hands.

“Cas. You helped me last night. You did, what you did to protect me. I could never be mad at you for that.”

Your eyes found his. His gaze still hesitant and guilt-ridden.

“Cas, I love you!”

You had told him that before, but just like every other time, you saw his face light up and you felt his arms around your waist. Pulling you into a tight embrace as his lips found yours.

“I love you too Y/N. I am really sorry I killed your socks…” 


End file.
